Thomas Müller
| cityofbirth = Weilheim in Oberbayern | countryofbirth = West Germany | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Forward / Winger / Attacking midfielder | currentclub = Bayern Munich | clubnumber = 25 | youthyears = 1993–2000 2000-2008 | youthclubs = TSV Pähl Bayern Munich | years = 2008-2009 2008- | clubs = Bayern Munich II Bayern Munich | caps(goals) = 35 (16) 257 (96) | nationalyears = 2004-2005 2007 2008 2009-2010 2010– | nationalteam = Germany U16 Germany U19 Germany U20 Germany U21 Germany | nationalcaps(goals) = 6 (4) 1 (0) 1 (1) 6 (1) 58 (24) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Thomas Müller (born 13 September 1989) is a German professional footballer who plays for Bayern Munich, where he is vice-captain, and the Germany national team. Club career He played soccer for TSV Pahl, and at the age of 10, he traveled 50 km to join Bayern Munich. He made his Champions League debut at the age of 20, being substituted for Bastian Schweinsteiger in the 72nd minute against Sporting CP In February 2010, he signed a new contract until 2013. In the 2009-10 season, Müller become a regular first-team starter, playing 52 matches in all competitions, scoring 19 goals. He also played in the 2010 UEFA Champions League Final against Internazionale, wasting a good chance to score early in the second half as Bayern were defeated 2-0. He started the 2010-11 season by scoring in the German Supercup against Schalke 04. After being a starter in the first part of the season, Müller started to taste the bench in some occasions in the second part. Bayern struggled for results, finishing third in Bundesliga. They were also eliminated in the semi-final of cup and the quarter-final of Champions League. Müller managed to score 19 goals across all competitions, equaling his personal best. In the 2011-12 season, Müller was on the short-list of this year's FIFA Ballon d'Or award. He notably scored in the 2012 UEFA Champions League Final against Chelsea but was subsituted in the final minutes; Bayern were defeated on penalty shootout. They were also runner-ups in DFB-Pokal and Bundesliga. Müller improved during the 2012-13 season. He scored his first goal of the season on 27 August 2012 against SpVgg Greuther Fürth. He also helped Bayern achieve a record-breaking start to the league season, when he netted a brace against Fortuna Düsseldorf on 20 October in their 5–0 victory, recording Bayern's eighth successive win. He also scored an impressive 8 goals in Champions League as the tournament ended in conquest. Bayern were also successful in domestic competitions, winning league and cup, becoming the first German team to win the "Treble". Müller scored 23 goals overall in the season, highest scoring season to date. In the 2013-14 season Müller improved his record by scoring 26 goals, as Bayern were triumphant in Bundesliga, DFB-Pokal, UEFA Super Cup and FIFA Club World Cup. In June 2014, he signed a new contract until 2019, rejecting an offer from Manchester United. Later in April 2015, he become top-scoring German player in UEFA Champions League history after scoring in a 6-1 win over Porto. He finished the season with 21 goals in 48 matches, with Bayern winning the Bundesliga again. 2015-16 season was Müller's best season in individual aspect. The striker scored 32 goal across all competitions, including 20 in league. Bayern continued with thier domestic dominance, winning the Bundesliga for the forth time in a row. They also won DFB-Pokal and reached in the semi-final of Champions League. Müller declined during the 2016-17 season. It took him 999 minutes to score his first goal of the season which came in a home game against VfL Wolfsburg in the 76th minute. Overall, he netted only 9 times in 42 matches. Honours Clubs ;Bayern Munich * Bundesliga: 2009–10, 2012–13, 2013–14 * DFB-Pokal: 2009–10, 2012–13, 2013–14 * DFL-Supercup: 2010, 2012 * UEFA Champions League: 2012–13; Runner Up: 2009–10, 2011–12 * UEFA Super Cup: 2013 * FIFA Club World Cup: 2013 Country ;Germany * FIFA World Cup: Winner: 2014; Third Place: 2010 * UEFA European Football Championship: Third Place: 2012 Individual * 2010 FIFA World Cup Man of the Match: vs. England, vs. Uruguay * 2014 FIFA World Cup Man of the Match: vs. Portugal, vs. United States * FIFA World Cup Golden Boot: 2010 * FIFA World Cup Best Young Player: 2010 * 2010 FIFA World Cup Most assists (3, shared with Mesut Özil, Bastian Schweinsteiger, Kaká, and Dirk Kuyt) * Bayerischer Sportpreis: 2010 * Silbernes Lorbeerblatt: 2010 * World Soccer Young Player of the Year: 2010 * Bravo Award: 2010 * FIFA Ballon d'Or: 15th place 2010, 13th place 2011, 17th place 2013 * ESM Team of the Year: 2012–13 * UEFA Best Player in Europe Award 2013 (6th place) * UEFA Best Player in Europe Award 2014 (4th place) * FIFA World Cup Silver Ball: 2014 * FIFA World Cup Silver Boot: 2014 * FIFA World Cup All-Star Team: 2014 * FIFA World Cup Dream Team: 2014 External links Category:Midfielders Category:Forwards Category:FC Bayern Munich II players Category:FC Bayern Munich players Category:Players Category:German players Category:Living people Category:1989 births Category:2010 FIFA World Cup players Category:2014 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2016 players Category:2018 FIFA World Cup players Category:FIFA World Cup-winning players